


alone, in the aftermath

by KicktheMatt



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Existential Angst, aaand we're right back to sad! thanks for staying tuned during the not-angsty last character study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 04:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19737889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KicktheMatt/pseuds/KicktheMatt
Summary: ieyasu feels alonewarning: kinda existential, kinda sad





	alone, in the aftermath

The Boar took a deep breath, his eyes closing as he inhaled, exhaled, inhaled again. A small smile graced Ieyasu’s lips, the breeze ruffling his long hair, the sounds of waterbirds splashing in the pond playing in the background. It was serene.

The soft rays of the sun shone between the leaves of the sakura tree, blanketing the man with a pattern of golden droplets. His eyes opened once more to the scenery around him.

“ _Beautiful,_ ” He thought. “ _Absolutely astounding._ ”

Ieyasu frequented this area often, resting by the waterside, meditating as the world turned around him. The world kept turning, and would keep turning.

Ieyasu knew his time was short, but the world’s time was infinite in comparison.

Truthfully, the fact haunted him. He had so many wonderful things in his life-- his friends, family, country-- all of them would be affected when it came to his time to die. He would be succeeded by so many, but he would remain in the very Earth that turned as they lived on. That was _terrifying_ to Ieyasu, more so than any fiend, any monster, any disaster or anything this hell of a world could create.

He had learned to cope with his own death-- he embraced it as a chance to serve his country. He could never cope with the loneliness of death

So instead he came out here, to this little pond, and meditated. He would try to clear his mind, but often his anxieties would cloud him before he got the chance. Alone was the only time he could truly show his fears about his shortened life. 

“ _It’s only natural, after all,_ ” He’d mention to himself. “ _This is the life cycle._ ”

His fists held handfuls of fabric from his garb, bunched up as he tried to channel his anxieties elsewhere.

“ _I shall die, as will my friends._ ”

He gripped tighter, a lump forming in his throat. 

“ _Death is nothing to be afraid of._ ”

A tear began rolling down Ieyasu’s cheek. 

“THAT’S NOT WHAT I’M AFRAID OF!” He yelled and banged his fist against the ground, letting out a grunt of frustration. The waterbirds squaked, splashing as they spread their wings and took off, away from Ieyasu, away from the danger they perceived.

More tears began to roll down his face. “That’s not what I’m afraid of…”

He curled in on himself, resting his head on his knees. The tears began to flow, more and more and more. 

The Boar of Hinomoto felt alone, more so than he ever had before.


End file.
